


Day 1: Mistletoe

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic 2.0 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mistletoe, seriously? Why do you even have that?”</p>
<p>“Because it is a vital part of any aspiring druid’s magic kit. I’m looking forward to testing its effectiveness on nosy creeper werewolves.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Mistletoe

“What are you doing?”

Barely holding in a scream, Stiles spun around clumsily, spilling the jar of powder he’d been holding carefully as he looked for who had spoken. He came face to face with Derek who was staring at him, eyebrows raised.

“Oh my god, dude, we’ve talked about this!” Stiles insisted, spilling more powder when he flailed.

Derek frowned. “I knocked.”

“Oh,” Stiles blinked for a moment before shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter! I didn’t hear you.”

He watched as Derek’s face twisted into a familiar expression. It was the one Stiles had named _‘it doesn’t matter how it happened, it did and it’s probably your fault so fix it’_. Kind of long for what was actually just a slight variation of Derek’s usual scowl but it worked.

“What are you doing?” Derek repeated, seemingly deciding to ignore everything but his original question. His eyes skipped down from Stiles’s face to the mess at his feet. “Do you need help cleaning that up?”

“No!” Stiles yelled, dropping the jar as he threw his hands out in a poor attempt to stop Derek from coming closer. “No, no, just stay there. Please. It’s nothing, I can handle it.”

If he’d been hoping that Derek would just accept that and _go away_ , he would have been severely disappointed. Luckily, Stiles was well aware of Derek’s inability to make life easier for anyone and was prepared when he crouched down to examine the mess.

Stiles checked his hands for any powder hurriedly before leaning to smack Derek’s reaching hands away.

“No! Bad!”

Jerking his hands back, Derek looked up at Stiles with a scowl. “You know I’m not actually a wolf. You can quit treating me like a dog.”

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna be a sick wolf if you don’t stop,” Stiles muttered under his breath as he reached for the small hand broom he kept by his desk for just these occasions. He ignored Derek’s...Derek’s _everything_ as he carefully cleaned up the powder.

“Stiles,” Derek said slowly with just a hint of a growl. “Tell me that isn’t what I think it is.”

“Well, if you’re thinking that it was a very expensive jar of a very hard to find and extremely dangerous variation of mistletoe, then I’m sorry but I can’t,” Stiles apologized insincerely.

“Mistletoe, seriously? Why do you even have that?”

“Because it is a vital part of any aspiring druid’s magic kit,” Stiles explained flippantly as he carefully poured the powdered mistletoe back into the jar. “I’m looking forward to testing its effectiveness on nosy creeper werewolves.”

“Werewolves? What, do you have a jar of mountain ash, too?”

Slowly raising his head, Stiles stared at Derek disbelievingly. “Yes. In fact, I have multiple jars of mountain ash as it is inexpensive and easy to acquire and if you had caused me to spill one of _those_ , I might be more sympathetic to whatever problem brought you here. As it stands, tell me and get out.”

“Actually...” Derek started before clearing his throat loudly. He pointed at the jar on the desk. “I think I was here for that.”

“...What?”

If Stiles’s eyesight was as good as he thought it was, he was positive that Derek’s cheeks had reddened just the slightest bit.

Derek cleared his throat again and looked away, staring at a spot on the wall nearly a foot above Stiles’s head. “I was tracking a scent. On you.”

“I repeat. What?”

“Look, all I know is I was on my way to the store to pick up a whole list of shit that Lydia was insisting she has to have for this Christmas party that she’s throwing for the pack when I caught this strange scent and followed it here,” Derek practically spit out.

“Strange how?” Stiles asked, ignoring the party comment. Lydia had been going on about it for almost a month and it was no surprise that she had somehow managed to wrangle Derek in as an errand boy. “Bad strange? Is it a bad smell? Oh my god, Derek, is it _hurting_ you?!”

“No!” Derek clenched his fists, eyes darting from the wall to Stiles’s face and then down to the floor. “It’s fine. It’s good.”

“Good,” Stiles said blankly.

He watched as Derek nodded once, his cheeks flushing even heavier.

“Wait. Good? You _like_ it!” Stiles almost crowed. “I knew you were weird, Derek, but liking the smell of something that can kill you? You’re such a freak.”

“It’s only good when it’s part of your scent!” Derek retorted hotly before freezing, wide eyes staring at Stiles.

This time, Stiles was the one who blushed. He dropped his gaze to stare at the innocuous jar and stood there silently for a moment.

“...Stiles?”

“Oh, Hell,” Stiles said to himself. “It totally counts.”

“Sti--mmph.”

Shutting someone up with a kiss wasn’t as easy as the books made it sound, Stiles discovered. He and Derek struggled with the alignment of their mouths for a moment, but were quick to fix it.

A few silent beats passed as they stood there, lips to lips, kissing each other gently. Stiles was determined to keep kissing Derek until passing out from lack of oxygen was an actual threat.

Luckily, Derek pulled back before that happened. Eyes glazed and hair ruffled, he stared at Stiles blankly as he tried to get his thoughts in order.

“What-what counts?” He finally asked, trying to ignore the way Stiles’s chest was heaving slightly.

Stiles grinned, reddened lips stretching cheekily. “Powdered mistletoe totally counts for kissing purposes.”

“Absolutely,” Derek agreed, leaning forward to capture Stiles’s mouth with his once more.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, hello, i'm doing the 25 days of fic again this year. that means prompts are open on my [tumblr.](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com) remember i take any pairing, any fandom so don't be shy!


End file.
